A NaKed Christmas
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Nate and Kensi's first Christmas as a couple. a short fluffy holiday NaKed Nate/Kensi one-shot.


**A/n:**_ I know that I have several stories in the various categories, that I should be updating,but I've been bitten by the holiday writing bug,so for now,I've got a couple of short one shots for some of my categories. _

_I know a lot of the NaKed fans have lost hope because Shane Brennan decided to temporarily(supposedly)relocate Nate to the middle east,but I for one am not giving up on the pairing, I am Not a Kensi/Callen, or god forbid a Kensi/Deeks fan, and I never will be, even if the NaKed pairing only exists on this site, I will keep shipping and writing it, so I hope y'all who are still shippers will enjoy this lil holiday fic,and I will also be updating my In progress Naked fics sometime after the holidays. This story is set a few years in the future with no regard to the 2nd season,enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_

**A NaKed Christmas  
**

**Summary: **_Nate and Kensi's first Christmas as a couple. a short fluffy holiday NaKed Nate/Kensi one-shot._

_December 23  
_

"Nate,come quick, I need your help!" Kensi yelled panic and distress in her voice, so Nate rushed over to her bedroom.

"What is it,what's wrong?" Nate said running into the room, stopping when he saw Kensi on her bed pushing down on a huge suitcase.

"Don't just stand there,help me close this!" Kensi said clearly struggling.

Nate shook himself out of his shock and walked over to his girlfriend. Pressing down hard on the suitcase, Kensi was able to zip it shut.

"You know we're only gonna be there for three days right?" Nate said.

"Yes, Nate, I do." Kensi said in an irritated tone.

"Then why the huge suitcase?" Nate said,as he helped her take it off the bed and place it next to a smaller bag on the floor.

"Because, I want to make sure I have options." Kensi said.

"Really?" Nate said not fooled, Kensi wasn't one of those girls.

"Yes." Kensi said.

"You sure, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're meeting my entire family for the first time,including my mother, and we're spending Christmas with them." Nate said.

"Nope." Kensi said quickly.

"Kensi,you have nothing to worry about,they are gonna love you. And even if there is a slight possibility they don't,which there isn't,it doesn't matter because I love you." Nate said pulling her into his arms.

"I know, and I'm usually very good with meeting parents and family,but after talking to Kat,your mother sounds..." Kensi said referring to meeting Nate's younger sister,when she'd visited LA during her spring break.

"Difficult...overbearing, yeah,but she's not bad when you get to know her." Nate said,trying to make a joke, while holding back a grimace.

"That's not very reassuring,Doc." Kensi said calling him by his nickname.

"Sorry,but seriously,it'll be fine. My Dad will also be there, and you'll be able to meet Sandra,her husband and my nieces and nephew." Nate said referring to his older sister and her family.

"I guess, I can leave some clothes behind." Kensi said unzipping her suitcase to remove the excess clothing.

"Maybe a little more than some." Nate said seeing the full amount of clothes in the now opened suitcase. His comment earned him a glare and a shirt to the face.

"The rental car will be here in thirty minutes." Nate said, after removing the shirt from his face,his girl had one hell of a throwing arm.

"Don't worry,I'll be ready, this was my last bag." Kensi said.

"I know." Nate said handing her the shirt she'd thrown before exiting the room and making a quick call to his parents, letting them know they'd soon be on their way.

They would be driving up to northern California, where his parents lived,and neither of their cars could make the long trip especially since there would be snow, so Nate had rented a car. They could have flown,but it was only a four hour drive, and that way, they wouldn't have to pay extra for the presents they would be taking with them,since checking in luggage was so expensive now a days.

A few minutes later Kensi emergered from the bedroom, with a medium sized rolling suitcase in place of the larger one. She also had a medium sized duffel bag as well as another small bag.

"Can you grab the presents, they're right next to the bed." Kensi said.

"Yeah." Nate said entering the room.

"Thanks,babe." Kensi said clearly in a better mood.

Nate reemerged with several wrapped packages and placed them in the living room along with the rest of their stuff. Kensi sat down on the couch, and Nate joined her, putting an arm around her.

"Do you really think they'll love me?" Kensi said,she seldom showed when she felt vulnerable, and there was just something about Nate,that allowed her to open up, it also helped that he could see right through her self defensive facades and see the real her.

"I don't see any reason why they wouldn't." Nate said kissing her forehead.

Before Kensi could say anything,they heard a car pull up, and Nate's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello...we'll be right out." Nate said answering the phone then hanging up.

"The rental car company?" Kensi asked.

"Yep,ready?" Nate asked getting up of the couch and offering her his hand.

"Yeah,I am." Kensi said taking his hand, and she wasn't just talking about getting on the road.

* * *

**A/n:** That's it, I may make a companion piece to this showing what happens next, Kensi meeting his family etc. Thanks for reading, I hope to post a couple more one-shots in various categories before Christmas, as inspiration strikes, reviews are appreciated, and Happy Holidays to all!

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_


End file.
